


Mandalore, 3

by OliviaKenobi



Series: Mandalore [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mandalore, Obitine, time on mandalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaKenobi/pseuds/OliviaKenobi
Summary: Basically Qui-Gon’s meditation. Also, he totally ships obitine.





	Mandalore, 3

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short oof

     Pushing aside a branch, Qui-Gon finally arrived at his destination. It was a small clearing overlooking the landscape, at the ending breaking off into the steep cliff side. It was sunset, and all was bathed in a clear gold. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and took a deep breath... yes, this was exactly what he wanted, the perfect spot for some evening meditation. The Jedi took a seat about two meters away from the edge, facing the setting sun.

     Qui-Gon had always preferred meditation alone, and only invited Obi-Wan on occasion to join him. This was not one of those rare times, having left his Padawan in their current hideout along with the Duchess. He quieted his mind and delved into the living Force. He felt the tree he had just brushed past, the earth he had just trod upon, the small, rippling waves each had made in the Force. A bird nearby sang sweetly; he sensed the meaning behind it, the tiny yet unmistakeable emotion the little creature poured out. The grass beside him waved in the breeze calmly, almost as if an accompaniment to the bird's song. He pushed further, deeper, his view expanding outwards as the Jedi took in the whole landscape filled to the brim with beautiful life. He sensed Obi-Wan and Satine near the cave, and he felt the gentle banter flow between them and the subtle, yet undeniable, love that was carefully weaved into each word and action. Qui-Gon smiled to himself and let his attention linger on them. His padawan teased Satine, and she retorted back a reply playfully, eyes undoubtedly sparkling. Ah yes, young love. It made him reminisce about his early days with Tahl.

     He continued on diving and plunging into the force ever-flowing through the landscape. He felt the diurnal creatures go to sleep for the night as the nocturnal ones woke up, eager to forage and hunt. The flowers that had thrived in the sunlight slowly closed up, like shopkeepers shutting their doors for the night. Vhe'viine scuttled through the forest, one approaching Qui-Gon so close that he could hear its tiny claws scrap across a stretch of rock.

     At last, the Jedi stood up, ending his immersion. The sun was below the horizon now, and the planet's sky was dark. His meditations always seemed much shorter than they actually were, he mused to himself, for not the first time, as he started for camp.

**Author's Note:**

> I should write an obitine fanfic with 516 words


End file.
